Star Fox X Super Smash Bros.
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Star Fox series and the Super Smash Bros. series. Super Smash Bros. January 21, 1999 Super Smash Bros. features from the Star Fox series: *1 playable character (Fox) *1 stage (Sector Z) *2 music tracks Fox In-game bio: Following his dead father's footsteps as the young leader of the Star Fox Team, Fox McCloud's piloting of the super-high-performance combat ship ARWING for the Lylatian System is still fresh in our memories. His one weakness may be his difficulty earning the trust of his teammates. Works: *Star Fox (SNES) *Star Fox 64 (N64) Fox is one of the eight starting characters in Super Smash Bros. and is the only one representing the Star Fox franchise. He’s based on his design from Star Fox 64. Prior to this game Fox has only been playable on foot in VS mode in Star Fox 64, where he would only attack with a huge blaster; for this reason most of his moveset is completely original for this game, however his gameplay is based on high speed, and some of his special moves reference his Arwing's attacks. He arrives at the arena by jumping off of his Arwing. He taunts by facing the camera, crossing his arms, and say “Heh!” Special moves: *'Neutral - Blaster Shot': Fox fires a very fast laser from his gun, giving slight damage to his opponent per laser. Lasers move slightly faster while firing airborne. The weapon is based on the blaster Fox is seen holding in promotional images for Star Fox 64, while the laser itself may be based on the Arwing's basic attack from the series, although it's pink in this game, rather than blue or green. Fox also uses a blaster when on foot in Star Fox 64 multiplayer, but it's shaped differently and the attack is different. *'Up - Fire Fox': Fox charges up with a large flame-shaped aura and fires himself at a certain direction. This attack doesn’t seem to reference any game. *'Down - Reflector': Fox generates an energy field that reflects incoming projectiles back at the user with greater speed and power. If it reflects too many attacks in a row it may break. As an attack, it can knockback the opponents away from Fox. May be based on Arwings deflecting enemy fire with Barrel Rolls, while the hexagonal shape is based on Rings from Star Fox 64. Palette swap: *'Grey Clothing - ''1P: Based on his design from Star Fox 64. *'''Red Clothing - ''2P & Red Team (Old Fox Colors: Star Fox): Based on his original appearance in the Japanese version of ''Star Fox. Color may also be based on Falco’s pants from Star Fox 64. *'Blue Clothing - ''3P & Blue Team: Color may be based on Slippy’s pants from Star Fox 64. *'''Green Clothing - ''4P & Green Team: Resembles his color scheme from ''Star Fox concept art. Sector Z Fox’s home stage. It is based on the Great Fox from Star Fox 64, and the background shows the Sector Z area. The fighters must fight on the ship and Arwings occasionally fly in, shooting at the fighters; the Arwings can also be used as platforms, but players standing on them will fall if the Arwings do a barrel roll, or they will be knocked out if the Arwings fly offscreen. Music tracks *'11': A remix of the main theme from Star Fox 64, it's heard on Sector Z. *'21': The victory fanfare of Fox is an orchestration of the standard "Mission Complete" theme from Star Fox 64. Super Smash Brothers - Sector Z|Track 11 Super Smash Bros. OST - Fox Victory Theme|Track 21 Super Smash Bros. Melee November 21, 2001 Super Smash Bros. Melee features from the Star Fox series: *2 playable characters *2 stages *14 trophies *3 music tracks Playable characters Melee fetures Fox as a starting character and Falco as an unlockable character from the Star Fox series. Fox Fox returns from the previous game and is once again a starting character. His look has been upgraded for the new console. His palette swaps are the same as the previous game. His moveset is the same with only minor changes, one of the most notable is that his Blaster Shot move, now renamed Blaster, fires faster-moving lasers, but the lasers do not stun anyone when hit. He also uses his blaster against the opponent during some of his throw moves. The effect of the Fire Fox move is redesigned and it now causes fire damage to opponents. His taunt is changed to him leaning back and saying "Come on!" while waving his hand. Like every other character, he now also has a Side Special Move: *'Fox Illusion:' Fox dashes forward, leaving an afterimage behind him, that causes damage to opponents. Although this move may be original to the Super Smash Bros. series, this could be based on the Arwing’s ability to increase in speed. Falco The egotistical pilot from the Star Fox series of games is a new character in the game, and he's unlocked after beating 100-Man Melee; alternatively, players can play 300 VS. matches. He's a clone of Fox and shares all his moves with only minor changes, generally being slower and heavier, but having a better vertical jump. He taunts by spinning on one foot and scoffing. About his special moves: *'Neutral - Blaster:' Acts very similar to how Fox used his Blaster in the original Super Smash Bros. *'Side - Falco Phantasm:' Falco can activate his dash faster than Fox, but it does not travel as far. *'Up - Fire Bird:' Fire Bird is stronger than Fire Fox, but its distance traveled is only half the length. *'Down - Reflector' Instead of spiking enemies sideways, Falco can send his enemies upwards. Palette swap: *'Tan:' (default) Based on his appearance in Star Fox 64. *'Red:' Resembles Peppy Hare's flight suit from Star Fox 64. *'Blue:' Resembles Slippy’s flight suit from Star Fox 64, although it’s a different shade of blue from Fox’s alternate palette. *'Green:' Resembles Fox’s original flight suit. Stages The stage from the previous game doesn't return, but there are two new starting stages. Corneria Based on the first level in Star Fox 64. Like Sector Z, the battle takes place on the Great Fox on its top with Arwings appearing as obstacles. However, the Great Fox is smaller in this level. Players can also stand on its guns, but they can also fire lasers resulting in a KO; these guns can also be destroyed. Wolfens also appear on stage. Fox and Falco can perform a special easter egg on this stage in which they contact other characters from the Star Fox games by taunting. Venom Based on the final level Venom in Star Fox 64. Like Corneria, it is fought on the Great Fox with Arwings and Wolfens attacking. Unlike Corneria, the battle is viewed from the front of the ship instead of the side. This means while they could fight on the tailpiece, most of the fighting would take place on the four wings. Sometimes the Great Fox flies into a cave, potentially preventing KOs when players are sent upwards. Star Fox Smash Taunt Both stages feature an Easter Egg accessable by very rapidly tapping the Down Taunt button while playing as either Fox or Falco. This will activate special conversations in the style of Star Fox games, featuring Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad and either Fox or Falco, depending on which character the player's not using. Some of these conversations include specific references to the Star Fox series, such as explaining the moves to Fox, or mentioning Andross. Different dialogues might appear when playing in Adventure Mode. Trophies There are 14 Star Fox trophies in the game. 6 character trophies (3 for each of the 2 characters), 5 stage element trophies, and 3 trophies about Star Fox elements not in the game. Music tracks *'Corneria': An orchestrated remix of the Venom theme from the original Star Fox, including excerpts of the Map Screen music and the Space Armada stage theme. *'Venom': An orchestration of main theme from Star Fox 64, different from the Sector Z theme from the previous game. *'Fox's Victory': A variation on Fox's victory theme from the previous game, based on the "Mission Complete" theme. It's used as Fox's victory fanfare as well as Falco's. Other references In the game’s introduction, Fox is shown confronting his Arwing with Wolf’s Wolfen. At the beginning of Event 23: Slippy's Invention, Slippy Toad makes a cameo, sending a message to the player saying "How's the cloaking device I invented?" Super Smash Bros. Brawl January 31, 2008 Star Fox Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl features from the Star Fox series: *3 playable characters *2 standard stages *1 item (Smart Bomb) *1 Assist Trophy helper (Andross) *23 trophies *32 stickers *13 Music Tracks Playable characters Fox Falco Wolf Stages Lylat Cruise Smart Bomb Andross Trophies Stickers Music tracks Star Fox 64 3D July 14, 2011 A new powerup in the game, the Firebird, engulfs the player's Arwing in flames, destroying any opponent that is touched by the player. Some believe this powerup to be inspired by Fox's Fire Fox attack and Falco's Fire Bird attack from Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS September 13, 2014 (3DS); November 21, 2014 (Wii U) Star Fox Super Smash Bros. Being alternate versions of the same game, these two feature mostly the same content, except for stages and trophies and including some different modes. Specifically they feature from the Star Fox series: *2 playable characters *3 stages across both versions **3DS: 1 stage **Wii U: 2 stages *1 item *1 Assist Trophy *1 Mii fighter costume (DLC) *34 Trophies across both versions **3DS: 21 trophies **Wii U: 25 trophies *15 Music tracks Playable characters Fox Falco Stages Orbital Gate Assault Smart Bomb item Andross Mii Fighter costume Trophies Music tracks Star Fox Zero April 21, 2016 In this game Fox and Falco are designed with a device attached to their belt, on their left hip. This is based on the Reflector device they hold in Super Smash Bros. games starting with Brawl, although they never use it in Star Fox Zero. Category:Type 1 links Category:Direct links Category:Links